


Whizzer Brown: Fashion Police

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whizzer is done with Marvin's poor taste in clothes and decides to teach him a lesson in the bedroom.





	Whizzer Brown: Fashion Police

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Paige @willbefirstchoice on tumblr whom I tortured with this headcannon

Whizzer stared himself down in the mirror tugging on the lapels of his best navy-blue suit one final time as he gave himself an umpteenth glance turning to the side to check out his own ass and give it a light smack before walking out the bedroom.

“Welcome home Marvin,” he greeted cheerily. Marvin had already gotten home 15 minutes ago from his busy work day catching up on the parts of the morning paper he missed.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Marvin said in a monotone voice; he didn’t even take his eyes off the paper.

Whizzer huffed, “Come on, you agreed to this,” he let out a whine tugging on Marvin’s paper till he put it down, “I promise you won’t forget this.”

“I better not,” Marvin sighed letting him be led into his own bedroom with his hand intertwined in Whizzer’s. Trina and Jason were away on the school’s Mother-Son camping expierence leaving him and Whizzer to rule over the entire domain.

“You’re not going to regret it either.”

Whizzer closed the door shut after they entered quickly attacking Marvin’s clothes and making short work of them as their lips intertwined moaning softly. Marvin quickly moved to Whizzer’s blazer but Whizzer batted it away, “Nope not this time Mister,” he added.

“So, I get to be fully naked and you fully clothed? No fair,” Marvin retaliated.

“Them’s the breaks, my scene my rules. Now sit down for me,” Whizzer patted the bed as Marvin complied with annoyance. Whizzer grabbed the plastic police hat he bought at the costume store placing it atop his head before kissing Marvin’s nose, “Your safe word is Gucci,” Marvin rolled his eyes, _“Of course it is.”_

Whizzer pulled out a pair of handcuffs he also bought from the costume store cuffing one of Marvin’s hands before looping the chain through the headboard and cuffing the other, “Mr Marvin you’re under arrest for first degree faux pas against fashion and I’m here to calculate your time for your sentence of first class debauchery,” Marvin looked at Whizzer with a glint in his eye and risked laughing because, “ _God it was so stupid,”_ but it was just crazy enough Marvin played along.

“But Whizzer! I haven’t done anything to anger the Fashion Police.” He said with mock fear eyeing him up and down.

“That’s Officer Whizzer to you _felon_. Officer Whizzer, Commander in Chief of the Fashion Police and don’t forget it. You wouldn’t want to lengthen your sentence.”

“And what if I did _Whizzer_?” Marvin smirked.

“Then _Officer_ Whizzer might just have to make your sentence worse,” he inched in closer kissing Marvin on the lips till he gave Whizzer an opening and their tongues tangled together.

“But _Whizzer!_ ” Marvin said with fake overexaggerated fear and annoyance as they parted, “You’ve already chained me in this prison cell. What could you _do!”_

A smile twisted on Whizzer’s lips, “I suppose I could do this to you, _brat._ ”

Whizzer attacked the base of Marvin’s neck where the shoulder joined to leave a purple spot repeating the process as he inched further and further down Marvin’s torso, pinning Marvin’s hips with his thighs and sucking a deep purple mark on his left hipbone eliciting a deep moan from the man beneath him. Then Whizzer moved upwards again lightly pressing on each spot with his fingers as his tongue went to work on Marvin’s nipples flicking and lightly sucking making the man writhe rattling the cuffs. But Whizzer wasn’t done; he moved back down to Marvin’s half hard cock pumping it with alternating strokes, thumb circling the head as Marvin’s breath quickened evoking a string of, “f-fuck Whizzer, Fuck!”

Whizzer paused, “Such a filthy mouth of yours. You wouldn’t want me to… stop?” he said releasing his grip on Marvin’s now leaking cock.

“N-no please!” Marvin whimpered, “Please no!”

A smile curled on Whizzer’s lips, “Please no… who?”

“ _Officer Whizzer.”_

“Hmmm…” Whizzer paused “ _No_. You’ve already angered me and I have a sentence to calculate. _Too bad.”_ He said happily, lips in a crescent shape practically ear to ear. Marvin only whimpered as Whizzer moved off him and to his dresser.

“The rules for doling out punishment are as follows: for every item of clothing you own that the Fashion Police likes you get brought to the _edge_ of orgasm but for every item of fast fashion that has gained you your sentence you get 5 seconds of _no touch._ Only 5 seconds; isn’t the Fashion Police nice?”

Marvin had trouble telling if the question was rhetorical or not. Horny and sweaty from Whizzer’s teasing he just murmured incoherently for his response under a lusty haze as Whizzer went through his draws.

Whizzer started with Marvin’s sweaters in one of his bottom most draws carefully looking at each tag. “Target, Target, Walmart, JCPenny, Kmart” he muttered throwing them all down to his left and moving onto the next draw. Button downs, various colours, all plaid and all from Target. The cheap synthetic material made Whizzer itch as he chucked them down. He went through another draw; dress shirts, pastel or off white with a button missing on each; _floor._ Pants, Khakis, trousers, pairs of jeans, all from Walmart’s basic collection; _floor._ Another draw, a red hoodie and some graphic tees. The hoodie had the _gall_ to come from Costco and the tees were all cheap Chinese knockoffs with the print fading; _Floor_. Pyjama draw, pairs of pants for various weather conditions, they _all_ had a hole somewhere, mostly at the crotch seam; _floor._ Socks and underwear, Marvin owned 6 scratchy cotton briefs, _“Sad,”_ Whizzer thought and they joined the floor while he inspected Marvin’s 3 matching pairs of white socks, _“Booorrriiiinnngg,”_ floor. Ties, all ugly and stained apart from a bright turquoise one Whizzer bought at their 5-month anniversary since it brought out the colour in Marvin’s eyes, “This one stays,” he muttered.

With all of Marvin’s clothes on the floor apart from one he began to count the messy floor pile muttering to himself and shifting each article a little to the left. Marvin only watched with amusement unable to do anything as he thought about Whizzer’s ass that kept moving as the navy man leaned and crouched to pick up clothes.

Whizzer took the turquoise tie in his hands and skilfully made a Windsor Knot around Marvin’s neck with a smile, “Do you want to know your time?” he asked with a smile ghosting his hand _just_ close enough to Marvin’s cock eliciting small whimpers of anticipation, “Y-yes.” Whizzer paused his movement, “One edge and 5 minutes no touch.”

With that Whizzer, still fully clothed, moved to Marvin’s slowly softening cock choosing to attack it with his mouth kissing the head and licking a stripe up the underside before slowly taking it in his mouth softly humming and bobbing up and down as his tongue moved around. Marvin came undone at every touch moaning louder and louder, fighting against the cuffs and making them scrape against his wrists as his lower abdomen began to clench and Whizzer moved off with a loud _pop_.

Marvin let out sharp breaths as sweat met his brow and his cock began to leak. He was close, _so close!_ But Officer Whizzer wasn’t done yet.

Whizzer moved off the bed to directly face Marvin before he gave a small glance to the alarm clock on the bedside table, “That’s half of your sentence done felon, here comes the fun part,” Whizzer took off his jacket and hung it on the door hook before moving torturously slowly to each button then deliberately moving his hands slowly up his torso to touch his nipples as the shirt fell to the floor. He pinched, twisted and flicked them till they were hard moaning softly to trail his hands back down resting at his trousers. He pulled the zipper down, slowly, loudly before letting them drop to the floor, stepping out of them and palming himself through his silk boxers that were gaining a rather large tent locking eyes with Marvin, challenging him to not look away, to wish it were _his_ hands on Whizzer’s body unable to do anything about it. Slowly Whizzer pulled the boxer’s down not looking away, his cock sprung free as the cloth prison joined the trousers and he began to pump with alternating short and long strokes before stealing a quick glance to the clock. He swiped his thumb around the head as he put his hips into the motion, thrusting in time with his hand, fucking himself as he began to loudly moan, “ _Marvin!”_

Marvin’s cock started leaking again at the sight, so turned on and yet so restrained. Helpless. He wished, _wanted_! He wanted so much and yet he was reduced to an audience member in the Oscar worthy porno: Whizzer Fucks Himself. It only made Marvin more desperate as he fought the cuffs again with no success.

Whizzer trailed his free hand up to his nipple rolling it between his fingers as his other hand circled the head of his cock. He let out breathy moans of praise tinged with lust before moving closer to the side of the bed, clock ticking down. This drove Marvin practically insane smelling the stench of musk, sex and sweat lingering on Whizzer’s skin before he spilled all over Marvin’s chest in ribbons shuddering and moaning Marvin’s name.

Marvin looked at Whizzer with hungry eyes cock straining and dripping against his chest as Whizzer moved to undo the cuffs, “Don’t,” Marvin begged, “I’m so close please.”

Whizzer gave a weak smile in response kissing the tip and taking it in his mouth sucking it, tongue teasing the sides undoing Marvin with loud whimpers and moans before he came in Whizzer’s mouth screaming his name.

Whizzer then took his mouth off Marvin before undoing the cuffs and wiping at the man’s chest with some tissues chucking them in a small bin as he went. He flopped down next to Marvin in his post orgasm haze closing his eyes curling up into the now clean chest.

“You still have that ridiculous hat on your head Whizzer,” Marvin sighed before snuggling against the man himself too tired to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it's kinda rushed, I'm not the best at writing smut or Falsettos related stuff. Kudos and comments are appreciated. You can find me on tumblr @whizzzerb


End file.
